


Scorpions II

by Jacie



Series: NCIS: Scorpions [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Collars, Gay Bar, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-17
Updated: 2010-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony struggles to remember, while Gibbs battles with his feelings for Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scorpions II

**Author's Note:**

> You may find this story disturbing in one way or another. Setting may include a fetish club and possibly one or more character partaking in alcohol.

Tony awoke lying on cold concrete. His mouth was dry, indicating that he had been drinking the night before. Reaching out, Tony felt the area around him, not opening his eyes until he realized he was alone.

“Master?” he called softly. The darkness hid his surroundings from him, so he remained still for a few moments, listening. Sitting up, he found he was near a wooden frame. Placing his hand against it, he tried to remember the night before. 

Images came to him in brief flashes, first of the club. He remembered Gordon buying him several drinks as he set forth scenarios he wanted to play out with Tony. “Master?” he called again into the darkness.

Tony felt his wrists and ankles, but found no binding ties. He could tell he was naked by the coolness of the concrete in direct contact with his skin. Using the wooden frame beside him, he pulled himself onto his feet. His chest felt sticky and he remembered giving someone a blow job. A smile drifted across his face as he remembered the warmth that had taken over his body as he brought his master to orgasm. Wrapping his arms around himself, he smiled.

Smells of bacon pulled him toward the stairs. Before he reached the top of the steps, Tony tried to smooth his hair down. Even without a mirror, he could tell there were wisps straying in virtually every direction. 

The door at the top of the stairs was slightly ajar and Tony pushed it gently. Peering down the hallway, he suddenly realized where he was: Gibbs’ house. Naked in Gibbs’ house. Naked in Gibbs’ house with the sticky remnants of a sexual encounter splashed across his chest.

Suddenly feeling shy, Tony held his hands in front of his cock and slowly pushed the door open with his shoulder. He cringed when the floor creaked beneath his feet. When he opened his eyes, he saw Gibbs at the end of the hallway, staring at him.

“DiNozzo! Go put some clothes on!”

“Yes, Boss.”

“And hurry up. Food’s getting cold.”

Tony swallowed hard and nodded as he headed upstairs, leaving Gibbs staring after his bare ass, smiling only after Tony was out of view.

Tony showered quickly, then saw the T-shirt and sweatpants that Gibbs had pulled out for him. Then he remembered, Gibbs had also pulled out a pair of boxers, which Tony had been wearing at one point. Closing his eyes, Tony felt his heart beginning to race as more images flashed through his mind. This time it was being in bed with Gibbs, kissing and fondling. It seemed he had followed Gibbs down to the basement. Tony winced when he realized he had given his boss, his super-straight Marine boss, a blow job.

Poking through Gibbs’ dresser, Tony pulled out another pair of boxers and slipped them on. Before heading downstairs, he pulled on the T-shirt and sweatpants.

“Boss? Boss, I’m sorry.”

Gibbs was sitting at his kitchen table, sipping on coffee and reading the paper. He looked up at Tony standing in the doorway. “For what?”

“I don’t even remember last night.”

“Then why the hell are you apologizing?”

“I was drunk.” 

“Yeah, I would say so,” he said as he turned back to his paper.

“Boss?”

Looking back up, Gibbs removed his reading glasses and motioned to a chair. “Sit. Eat.”

Tony kept an eye on Gibbs as he pulled a chair out and sat down. “Smells good, Boss,” he said as he picked up the fork.

“You don’t remember anything about last night?”

“A little. I guess. I remember going out drinking. And waking up here. On your basement floor.”

“What about the fight? Do you remember that at all?”

“Fight? What fight?”

Gibbs rose to his feet then reached over to lift Tony’s eyelid, focusing on Tony’s pupils. “Hurry up. I want Ducky to get a look at you.”

Gibbs largely ignored Tony’s pleas for more information about the night before. When Tony saw his car parked outside of Gibbs’ house, he groaned, only more convinced that he had gotten drunk and had come over to make sexual advances on his boss.

Ducky was already waiting for them as they pulled into the rear loading doors behind Autopsy. Gibbs used his access to open the door, while keeping a firm grip on Tony’s arm, directing him inside and over to a table. “Get undressed, DiNozzo.”

Tony could see the determination in Gibbs’ eyes. “On it, Boss.”

Ducky spent several minutes poking and prodding Tony’s wounds and shining a small flashlight into his eyes. “Nothing too major,” he announced with confidence. “Jethro, may I see you in the other room for a moment?”

“I’m not dying, am I? Ducky? You wouldn’t keep that a secret from me, would you?” Tony asked, panic blazing in his eyes.

Turning back to Tony, Ducky smiled and assured him, “You will be fine, Anthony. Just a few cuts, scrapes and bruises. I’ve seen you with far worse injuries than these. Go on and get dressed.”

Once Ducky had followed Gibbs into the other room, he closed the door and kept his voice lowered. “What’s bothering you, Jethro?”

“He doesn’t remember. I have to tell him one of his friends died from his injuries last night.”

“Are you sure that’s all? There’s a troubled look in your eyes.”

“It’s nothing, Duck. Hey, thanks for coming out to take a look at Tony.” Gibbs smiled and patted Ducky’s arm.

Ducky still watched him, not yet convinced that all was well. “You know I’m your friend. And your doctor. You can feel free to discuss your concerns with me.”

Gibbs chuckled briefly, then pulled the door open. “Come on, Duck. I better get DiNozzo back home to rest up.” As he stepped back into the main room, he called loudly, “Come on, Tony. You’re fine.”

Ducky watched the pair leave, still convinced Gibbs had something of major significance swirling through his mind. It wasn’t like Gibbs to hold back information when it came to the care of his team. No, whatever was perplexing Gibbs was something personal. After the pair disappeared from view, Ducky set about straightening up Autopsy before heading back home.

Gibbs raced through the city streets as Tony sat beside him in silence. Within a few minutes, they pulled up outside of Tony’s apartment.

“My car’s still at your place,” Tony said softly, his hand slowly pushing the car door open.

“Yeah, DiNozzo, I know that. Go get something to wear to work. You’re going to stay at my place for a couple days so I can make sure you’re okay.”

“Ducky said I was fine.”

“Yeah, but you still may have a light concussion. This isn’t up for debate, DiNozzo. You’re staying at my place where I can keep an eye on you.”

Uncertain of how long he would be staying with Gibbs, Tony packed enough clothes to get him through the week before returning to Gibbs’ car.

“Planning on moving in?”

“Didn’t know how long I’d be staying as your guest.”

“Not that long,” insisted Gibbs as he pulled away from the curb.

When they returned to Gibbs’ house, Gibbs pointed to the hallway closet. “You can hang your clothes in there,” he said.

By the time Tony had unpacked his suits and had them hung up in the closet, Gibbs had returned with a pillow, a blanket and a sheet which he set to the side of the sofa. “This is your room,” he announced.

Tony nodded.

“Games on,” announced Gibbs as he turned on the television set on his way into the kitchen. “Want a beer?”

“Sure,” answered Tony.

The pair sat on the sofa together with a couple feet of space between them as they watched the game.

Between innings, Tony cleared his throat as he gathered his thoughts. “About last night,” he began.

“Yeah. Sorry about Gordon.”

“Thanks.” Tony laced his fingers together, then rubbed his right thumb against his left palm. “I meant us. In the basement.”

Gibbs tipped up his beer bottle, emptying it, never taking his eyes off of the television. “Need another beer?” he asked already halfway to the kitchen.

Tony followed him into the kitchen. “I remember what happened last night in the basement. I think maybe we should talk about it.”

“Nothing to talk about.” Gibbs already had the cap twisted off his beer bottle, tossing it into the trash as he took another long drink, then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“Boss, I just think. I know what happened. Between us.”

“Tony, what happened happened. There’s no need to discuss it further. End of story.”

Tony followed Gibbs back out to the living room where they both sat down on the sofa again. Gibbs feigned intense interest in the game that he was barely paying attention to. He knew he didn’t want to hurt Tony, but he didn’t want to discuss his feelings, especially when he hadn’t been able to sort them out himself. Tony sat a couple feet away battling with his own emotions, wondering why Gibbs seemed so interested the night before, but was pushing him away today.

After the game ended, Gibbs set about cooking dinner by grilling a steak in the fireplace.

“Don’t see many people cooking in their fireplace these days. In fact, I don’t recall ever seeing anyone do that before. Smells nice.”

“Used to be the norm. Before people had stoves, they cooked at their fireplace.”

“Yeah, but you have a stove.”

Gibbs pulled a spoonful of beans from a pot that was hanging above the fire and tasted it. “Yeah, DiNozzo, I have a stove. But the food never tastes the same cooked on a stovetop as opposed to over an open flame.”

Once he tasted the steak, Tony had to agree it was the best steak he had ever eaten. Since Gibbs had cooked, Tony insisted on doing the dishes. Gibbs moved over to a chair in the living room, reading through a case file he had brought home.

When Tony returned to the living room, he sat on the floor beside Gibbs, resting his palm on the inside of Gibbs’ thigh, his fingers dangling close to Gibbs’ cock.

Looking up at Gibbs, Tony asked, “Anything else I can do for you?”

Gibbs glared down at him. “Get off the floor!”

“Can I sit in your lap?”

“My lap? No! Why the hell would you want to sit on my lap?”

Tony stood up, his eyes on the floor. “When I used to feel down or sad, I could always sit on my mom’s lap. Just being close to her made me feel better. I was so young when she died. Then there was no one else I could go to.”

“What about your dad?”

Raising his eyes, Tony chuckled softly as the pain came into focus. “When I found out my mom died, I wanted to be comforted. I wanted my dad to hug me and hold me. I wanted him to be there for me and help me get through the pain. When I asked, you know what he said?”

“No.”

“He slapped me across the face and told me to be a man and to suck it up. I was just a kid, Gibbs, and he told me to suck it up. There was no one else I could go to.”

“And he only paid attention to you when you got into trouble?”

“Usually. He used to pound my ass for the things I did, but at least it made him pay attention to me.”

Gibbs opened his arms. “Just for a little while. Although, I think you’re really getting a little too big to be sitting in other people’s laps.”

“Gorden lets me. Used to let me. It’s still strange to think that he’s gone.”

Tony wrapped his arms around Gibbs’ neck and sat on his lap. He laid his head against Gibbs’ shoulder, allowing it to settle against Gibbs’ neck. He released a long sigh when Gibbs’ arms held him securely and he felt Gibbs resting his chin against the top of his head.

Gibbs still managed to read through his case file until Tony began nuzzling his neck. 

“I want you,” Tony whispered, his lips moving against Gibbs’ skin.

Gibbs shifted immediately. After putting his case file down, he rose to his feet, still holding Tony and trying to steady him. “Tony, stop.”

Although his weight was on his own feet, Tony still had his arms wrapped around Gibbs’ neck, his head leaning against Gibbs’ shoulder until he looked up into Gibbs’ eyes.

Gibbs slowly peeled away Tony’s arms and pushed him back. “This isn’t a good idea.”

“But last night you wanted me. Last night you wanted to go to Scorpions with me. I wasn’t imagining it, Gibbs. You said you loved me.”

“Tony, I do. I love the entire team.”

“It’s not the same. Last night, I turned you on.”

“Last night was,” Gibbs paused, his eyes searching through Tony’s. The younger man seemed to be grasping for something to hold onto. His vulnerability surrounded him, like a river current trying to pull him down and drowned him. “Last night was last night. Tony, you and me, we can’t. It wouldn’t be right. It would be a mistake.”

Lamplight hit the moisture pooling in Tony’s eyes, highlighting it with a glistening shine. “But I love you.”

Gibbs shook his head, then pulled Tony close in a hug, his hand cradling the back of Tony’s head. “I’m sorry about Gordon.”

“I need you,” whispered Tony as he held on tightly.

Gibbs rocked slowly for a few minutes, then moved Tony to the sofa. “You need to get some sleep.”

“Why can’t I sleep upstairs with you?”

Gibbs smiled and brushed Tony’s hair back. “You know why. You’re too much of a temptation.” Leaning over, Gibbs kissed Tony’s forehead, then covered him with the blanket. He paused at the bottom step and looked back at Tony. For a moment, he thought about asking Tony upstairs, but then he reconsidered and headed up to bed alone.

Tony punched the pillow, then spent most of the night tossing and turning. Upstairs, Gibbs sat on the edge of his bed thinking about Tony and listening to him while resisting the urge to go back downstairs to comfort him. He wasn’t sure how he could make Tony feel better without making things even worse. He knew he still had a lot to think about. Dealing with Tony had been easy on the surface, but difficult in his heart. “Damn it, Tony,” he muttered.

The following Friday evening, the team wrapped up their work and gathered their things. 

“Have a good weekend,” McGee called as he headed toward the elevator.

Kate and Tony both nodded back, responding with a chorus of, “You, too, McGee.”

As the elevator door closed, Kate came around her desk, purse in hand. “Goodnight, Gibbs. Tony, have plans this weekend?”

“Of course. Headed out to the clubs tonight. Let me guess, you’re headed home for a glass of wine and a bubble bath.”

“Don’t knock it until you’ve seen my bath toys.”

“Are they the vibrating kind?” Tony asked.

Kate immediately punched him in the gut and headed to the elevator.

“Goodnight, Boss,” Tony called, as he cringed from Kate’s blow.

Looking up briefly, Gibbs nodded, then reached for his phone. He’d done a lot of thinking throughout the week. Tonight, he was ready to make his move in the complex game of life with DiNozzo.

Three hours later, Gibbs showed up at the door of Scorpions dressed in sharply creased black slacks, a crisp black shirt and a blue tie bearing the image of a pair of handcuffs. The doorman waved him through when he flashed his ID. He surreptitiously eyed the room as he made his way to the end of the bar. He stood with his left foot resting on the brass bar a mere six inches above the floor. With a grin, he wondered how many subs had found themselves chained to that bar.

One of the bartenders nodded to him, making his way down to Gibbs within seconds, despite the number of clients still waiting to order their drinks.

“Bourbon neat.”

“I remember,” said the bartender as he poured Gibbs’ drink, then watched him drain it almost immediately. When Gibbs nodded toward the glass, the bartender refilled it.

“You said you’ve seen my boy. Where is he?”

The bartender nodded across the room. “He’s in one of those booths. Third one from the far side.”

Turning his head, Gibbs looked across the club. The booths were dark. From where he stood it was difficult to tell if they were occupied. “You sure it’s him?”

“Yeah, he’s your boy. Tony, right?”

“Yeah, Tony,” answered Gibbs as he drained his second drink and slammed the glass back onto the counter. After reaching into his pocket, he slid a fifty dollar bill across the bar. “Thanks for the phone call.”

The bartender picked up the fifty and smiled as he returned to the other patrons.

The music was loud, but not overbearing. Lights flashed and highlighted a couple of scantily clad male dancers on the stage. Gibbs barely glanced at them as he made his way across the bar.

When he got to the booth the bartender indicated, he unbuttoned his jacket as he watched a pair of men making out. The older man was fully dressed, but the younger man had his button-down shirt open, allowing the other man to splay his hand across his chest and stomach. Brief spurts of words came from the older man as he described the things he was wanting to do.

Gibbs stood in front of the booth, fuming. Reaching into his jacket, he withdrew a leather collar with a leash attached to it. He didn’t need to see the sub’s face to know who it was. His gut could tell him that. “TONY!” he yelled loudly as he pounded his fist onto the table.

Tony immediately froze as he felt a chill run through his body. A strong feeling of guilt overtook him, giving him the sense that he was cheating on Gibbs, even though they’d promised each other nothing. “Yes, Boss,” he said softly as he pulled away from the Dom he was with and began buttoning up his shirt.

The other Dom glared at Gibbs and grabbed Tony around the neck, pulling him back. “This one’s mine. Go find yourself a different toy.”

As Gibbs held the collar and leash up high for all to see, he spoke sternly to Tony. “I’m only going to make this offer once. If you want to wear this collar, you will come with me now and you will never come to this club without me. If you say no now, you won’t get another chance to wear my collar. I will never offer it again. Understood?”

Thoughts flashed through Tony’s mind, spiking around like lightning, scattered and intense. He’d never worn a Dom’s collar before. In fact, he was highly prized by several Doms simply because of that fact and because they saw him as a challenge. In a heartbeat he realized he already truly belonged to Gibbs. Whether he wore the man’s collar or not, he owned Tony heart and soul. A moment later, Tony knelt at Gibbs’ feet and kissed his shoes.

“Forgive me, Master. Please forgive me.”

Gibbs cupped Tony’s chin, raising his face until their eyes met. “One time, Tony. One time only.”

It seemed like everyone in the club held their breath as Gibbs wrapped his collar around Tony’s neck and buckled it.

“Don’t you ever forget who owns you.”

“I won’t, Boss.”

Tony matched Gibbs’ pace as they walked through Scorpions, heading toward the front door. Gibbs had a fierce scowl on his face, warning others not to mess with him. Tony grinned, almost bouncing as he followed after Gibbs, his eyes sparkling.

When they reached the car, Gibbs opened the passenger door. “Wipe that stupid grin off your face and get in.”

“Yes, Boss.” Tony did as he was told, sliding into the passenger seat and fastening his seatbelt.

Gibbs slammed his door as he got in and revved the engine. Neither said one word during the drive. Tony grasped the door handle with a white-knuckled grip as Gibbs raced through the dark streets.

Once they reached the house, Gibbs nodded at the front door. “Get inside.”

Once they were inside, Gibbs grasped Tony’s chin, turning it left, then right as he inspected the skin for red marks. “Get upstairs and take a shower,” he said as he removed the leash.

“On it, Boss,” Tony said as he raced up the stairs.

As Tony stepped out of the shower, he found Gibbs waiting for him with a towel. His eyes locked on Gibbs’ as he felt the towel wrap around his body, drying it. 

“I don’t ever want to see another man’s marks on you or taste another man on your skin. Understood?”

“Yes, Boss.”

Tony had removed the collar while he showered, but Gibbs picked it up and buckled it back into place. “When you’re here, you will wear my collar. Only here or when I say it’s alright. Never at work. Understood?”

“Yes, Boss.”

Gibbs nodded toward the bedroom. “Bed, DiNozzo.”

Tony crawled into the bed naked and watched as Gibbs undressed. “You look hot tonight, Boss. Super hot. I mean, you always look hot, but that suit? Wow!”

As soon as he’d hung up his discarded clothing, Gibbs made his way back to the bed, settling his body on top of Tony’s. “Tony, shut up.”

Tony was nearly breathless as he replied, “Shutting up, Boss.”

Gibbs placed his hands on Tony’s wrists and raised his hands above his head. Lowering his body down, he pressed his mouth against Tony’s, taking what they both knew was now his.

Tony subconsciously spread his legs, offering himself to his master. He could feel how hard he was as he struggled to rub his cock against Gibbs.

Gibbs had other plans. He took his time kissing Tony, then spreading kisses across Tony’s face and chest. Releasing Tony’s wrists, Gibbs allowed his fingers to caress Tony’s skin, almost studying it, learning it.

“I’ve dreamt of this so many times. Being in bed with you. Belonging to you. You taking me for the first time.” As the words left his mouth, Tony found his body thrusting upwards, seeking both warmth and friction from Gibbs.

“Tony, there are strings attached to that collar you’re wearing. Punishments and rewards. Clear?”

“Clear.”

“We’re going to take this slowly. Tonight is for learning.”

“But I’m ready. I’ve been ready for a long time.”

“Who is in charge?”

Feeling suddenly defeated, Tony felt the tension leave his body as he settled onto the mattress. “You are, Boss.”

“Remember when I told you to shut up?”

“Yes.”

“Then why are you talking?”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. Learn to listen. Learn to follow my orders to the letter.”

“Yes, Boss.”

Gibbs’ hands found Tony’s wrists again, pinning him down as Gibbs pressed his mouth against Tony’s collarbone. After allowing his teeth to lightly graze the skin there, Gibbs licked the skin, then began sucking against it.

Unable to suppress his moans, Tony closed his eyes and let his head roll back. He could feel the heat igniting where Gibbs mouth was pressed against his skin, then sending out a flow of heat that headed straight to his cock, causing him to buck his hips upward again.

Gibbs felt Tony’s reaction below him, but kept on task. Every movement, every change in Tony’s skin immediately registered with Gibbs. After he was certain he had left his mark, Gibbs moved on, peppering kisses across Tony’s chest and abdomen as Tony struggled beneath him.

“Stay still.”

“I can’t. I want you so bad. Please, please take me.”

“Nope. You need to learn.”

“Learn what?”

Gibbs pressed his index finger against Tony’s lips and softly whispered, “Learn.”

Tony sighed in defeat, then did his best to relax and enjoy Gibbs’ assault on his body. He desperately tried to enjoy every touch of Gibbs’ hands and lips, rather than focusing on the heat in his cock. He was lost in his own thoughts when Gibbs rolled off his body.

“I want to come,” Gibbs said.

“Me, too! How do you want me? Hands and knees?”

Gibbs grabbed Tony’s wrist hard. “I get to come. You don’t. You can use your hand or your mouth.”

Tony swallowed hard, then nodded. Even after Gibbs released his wrist, Tony could still feel the man’s hold. He’d known what he was getting into when he decided he wanted Gibbs. He knew Gibbs was his own man and that he was strict and demanding. Gibbs’ stern control only turned Tony on more.

Tony shifted himself until he was able to take Gibbs’ cock into his mouth. He’d done it before, last week, but this time he went slower. He pressed his tongue against Gibbs’ throbbing vein, hoping to cause in him the same desperate want and desire that Tony felt. Wrapping his hand around the base of Gibbs’ cock, Tony alternated his strokes with grasping the base of Gibbs’ cock hard enough to prevent him from coming. 

It wasn’t until Gibbs lightly slapped the back of his head that Tony allowed his Master to come. Afterward, he crawled beside Gibbs, allowing their bodies to touch from head to toe as he laid his head against Gibbs’ shoulder and twined his leg between Gibbs’ legs, allowing his hard cock to rest against Gibbs’ hip as a reminder of his desire for his master.

Gibbs quietly wrapped his arm around Tony’s shoulder, holding him close as they drifted to sleep. Gibbs made plans and considered how their relationship was changing, while Tony dreamed of the first time Gibbs would take him.

 

~~~END~~~  
August 17, 2010


End file.
